Study Session
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt is having trouble studying for an exam - namely the fact that his boyfriend, Sebastian, won't leave him alone. (Part of the series that includes 'The First Time I Saw You'. Follows 'What You See in Me') Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N: The text that Kurt is reading is from an article I found online called Consciousness and Dreams published in Psychology Today, so that information is not a part of my original writing.**

 _"Lucid dreaming opens intriguing possibilities for the study of consciousness. If one can attend lucidly to an experience as a dream…"_

Kurt makes it halfway through the opening line of the third paragraph when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"Sebastian," Kurt says, his lips cracking into a smile, "I have to finish studying for my psychology final."

"But, you've been studying, like, _forever_ ," Sebastian whines, massaging down his boyfriend's back, minding the minefield of scars on Kurt's skin, scars that Sebastian knows by heart – placement, size, color, depth.

"Sebastian," Kurt chuckles, bouncing back to the beginning of the sentence and reading it a second time, "I've been studying for fifteen minutes! I'm only on page five."

"But you _know_ all that stuff already." Sebastian reaches the hem of Kurt's shirt and slips his hand underneath. "You know that if you study too much, you're just going to push the stuff you already know out of your brain."

"Sebastian!" Kurt scolds, scooting out of the reach of his handsy boyfriend.

"What?" Sebastian creeps up and sits behind him, one leg on each side of his body. "It's a proven fact." He slips _both_ hands underneath Kurt's shirt, and Kurt sighs.

"I appreciate your faith in me," Kurt says, giving up moving since he realizes his boyfriend will just follow him around the living room to keep his hand up his shirt, "but I'm about fifty-fifty at this point."

"Which means…" Sebastian doesn't finish, closing in on Kurt's neck with his lips, targeting and kissing the softer, unburnt skin.

"It means," Kurt moans, "that I understand _some_ of it, but this whole cognitive dreaming stuff…I just can't keep it in my head." Kurt leans into Sebastian's mouth, his eyes drifting from the page, and then closing altogether.

"Well," Sebastian says, each word muffled around a section of Kurt's skin, "maybe it's the way you're studying."

"Whatdya mean?" Kurt mumbles, falling under the spell of Sebastian's kisses the way he has hundreds of times.

"I mean" – Sebastian circles his arms around Kurt's torso, sliding his hands up his chest, one hand teasing over smooth, unmarked skin; the other dancing around deep marks and gorges – "you come home, you sit down, you open a book, and you start reading…"

"Well, duh" – Kurt leans to the left, giving Sebastian better access to his favorite area of skin – "the books are where the information is."

"Yeah, but there's different ways of absorbing information." Sebastian's fingertips toy with Kurt's nipples – harder twists for the one covered in tough scar tissue, lighter for the one that got away completely unscathed. The contrast, the care, the fact that Sebastian _knows_ , has Kurt's hands crawling down between his legs, palming a cock already far beyond hard. "Have you tried a different _technique_?" Sebastian asks with a sliver of innuendo.

"What…what do you suggest?" Kurt asks, pausing to swallow when Sebastian moves his mouth over his shoulder and sucks.

"Oh, I don't know," Sebastian replies, tracing words over Kurt's scarred skin with the tip of his tongue – _love, fuck, hot, beautiful_. "You can try reading it out loud, singing it to music, maybe doing something with your _hands_ while you read…"

"And how does that h-help? You know, besides getting _you_ off?" Kurt stutters, inferring Sebastian's thoughts behind what Kurt should do with his hands. A hand on Kurt's chest travels down to replace his own at palming his erection, and Kurt turns over the reins. Sebastian does this better, knows Kurt better than he knows himself.

"Well, it helps you think outside the box," Sebastian sums up, grimacing since he's never liked that analogy, and yet he's used it more times than he would ever admit. "It triggers other areas of the brain." Sebastian tugs open the fly of Kurt's jeans, slips his hand inside, wraps his fingers around Kurt's length, and strokes. Kurt reaches behind him and loops his arms around Sebastian's neck. He opens his legs wide to give Sebastian room, enjoying the sensation of being so vulnerable in his boyfriend's arms, so at Sebastian's whim. "You should engage as many senses as possible when you learn," Sebastian continues in whispers against Kurt's neck. "This way, the information gets stored in multiple areas, is associated with more than just the words on the page. Smell…" – he takes a deep breath in at the line of Kurt's neck, where he sprays his cologne in the mornings – "…sound…" – he speeds his strokes until Kurt moans loud and long – "…taste…" – Sebastian licks along the juncture of Kurt's neck, back and forth, back and forth, till Kurt arches against him – "these are all powerful things. You should use them to your advantage."

"I…I thought _I_ was the psychology major," Kurt moans, writhing underneath Sebastian's hands, the one up his shirt still circling sensitive, pebbled flesh. "H-how do _you_ know so much about the human brain?"

Sebastian stops, and stares at his boyfriend with a scathing eyebrow raised. Kurt's eyelids flutter open and meets Sebastian's pointed gaze, needing to gather his thoughts before he comprehends the reason behind the delay.

"Oh," Kurt says, blushing a touch – an impressive feat considering how flushed his face has already become, "right. Sorry."

"Well, considering the fact that I can feel where most of the blood from your brain has gone," Sebastian says, giving Kurt's cock a squeeze, "I'll let that one slide."

"That's very gracious of you," Kurt says, his eyes snapping shut when Sebastian strokes again, vindictively fast. "S-so… _oh God_ …where should I begin?"

"Why don't I read it to you?" Sebastian asks, sliding the book out from between Kurt's legs.

"Okay," Kurt says, sitting up, but Sebastian pulls Kurt back against his chest with the arm snaked around his middle.

"I didn't say _move_ ," Sebastian says, wringing Kurt's cock when it throbs in his hand, holding him for a second to slow things down.

Kurt opens his eyes and sees Sebastian's sly grin.

"Oh…"

Sebastian's eyes move back to the page, trying to find where Kurt said he stopped.

"Page five right?" he asks, starting to stroke again, slower, so slow it feels like the sweetest, most maddening caress.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agrees.

Sebastian clears his throat. " _Lucid dreaming_ ," he reads, " _opens intriguing possibilities for the study of consciousness. If one can attend lucidly to an experience as a dream…_ "

 _This isn't going to work,_ Kurt thinks, sinking back against Sebastian's body, letting his boyfriend support his weight while he steadily works over his cock. _But that doesn't mean they shouldn't try._

Kurt barely remembers this stuff when he's concentrating on it. How does Sebastian expect it to stick in Kurt's head with his hand doing what it's doing, teasing pre-cum from his cock, making him moan over every other sentence?

Of course, Sebastian's seductive baritone voice curling around the words ensures that Kurt at least attempts to listen.

" _Despite these implications_ ," Sebastian reads, pausing long enough to dot kisses around Kurt's hairline, " _and although these are interesting changes of attention_ " – he stops for a moment when Kurt stretches his arms and legs and moans, weaving his fingers through Sebastian's hair and holding tight – " _we still do not have a good explanation for their cognitive purpose or function. What is the point of being able to shift attention in this way while dreaming?_ "

Floating along on the brink of a massive orgasm that's been slow building, but has now reached the point of do or die, Kurt clenches his legs tight around Sebastian's hand, holding off his need to cum. He doesn't want to make a mess of one of his favorite vintage t-shirts and distressed jeans, but more than that, he _needs_ his boyfriend so bad right now that even the best hand job in the world will feel like a letdown.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Sebastian asks, letting go of Kurt's cock so he'll release his hand.

"I think that, maybe, I'm just not much of an _aural_ learner," Kurt says, sitting up and detaching slightly.

"I see," Sebastian says with a thoughtful nod. "Well, thankfully, there are other things we can try."

Kurt raises both brows.

"Like what?"

"Clothes off," Sebastian commands. "On your hands and knees, and this time, _you're_ going to read to me."

* * *

 _"Th-therefore,"_ Kurt continues, his voice shaking so hard the words come out unclear, _"it is p-possible th-that various forms of con…conscious awareness with d-different types of…oh…"_ Kurt's voice evaporates around that last single syllable. He stops reading, his mouth hanging open, his brain completely unprepared to continue.

"Read," Sebastian whispers over Kurt's hole, tormenting Kurt with barely there licks and the heat of his breath, "or you don't get to cum."

Kurt wants to remark, doesn't want his cocky boyfriend to get away with his illusion of control, but he nods obediently instead, too close to ecstasy through the torture of Sebastian's mouth to stop now.

"… _attention may be involved in the phenomenon we globally call "dreaming"."_

"Mmm," Sebastian murmurs, backing away from Kurt's ass with a final deep kiss, watching his glistening hole spasm and close around air.

"Fuck!" Kurt's torso drops forward over his arms and he exhales. His cock bobs, his balls pulled up tight to his body. His leg muscles tense, stressed over the many orgasms he's been denied since they started this adventure in _studying_ over an hour and a half ago.

"You know" – Sebastian kneels up, pulling himself upright with a hand on Kurt's ass. He tugs off his t-shirt and unbuttons his jeans – "I think I want to get in on this."

"Just…just tell me…I get to cum soon… _please_ ," Kurt pants, bowing at the neck, resting his sweaty forehead on his textbook.

"How many pages till the end of the chapter?"

Kurt lifts his head and quickly thumbs through the pages, looking for the next unit – his metaphorical light at the end of this frustrating tunnel. He finds it, looks at the page number, and then does the math in his head. After a few tries, he comes up with an answer. He squeaks in despair, his head falling again, along with his spirits.

"Eighteen," he whines, the single sob concaving his chest.

"Well, then," Sebastian says, positioning his naked body underneath his boyfriend so he can reach Kurt's cock with his mouth and suck, "put the book on my stomach and start reading. Oh, and if you can throw me a courtesy suck every few words, I'd really appreciate it." Sebastian shimmies his ass till he finds a position that puts his cock within easy reach of Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah," Kurt scoffs, "like that's going to… _oh God_!" Kurt groans as Sebastian takes him down his throat and keeps him there, not exactly sucking, more like suckling. Of all his sexual talents, this is one of Kurt's favorites.

Sebastian used to be on the university swim team. To date, he holds the record for the amount of time he can hold his breath under water.

Sebastian taps Kurt's thigh, then points to the page, telling him he needs to start reading.

" _Th-the idea th-that th-there_ " – Kurt trips over the words, losing his place when Sebastian's tongue impossibly finds a way to circle his head – " _are v-various f-forms of…of conscious aware-God!-ness is plausible_ " – Kurt pants, sucking in deep breaths to keep from spilling down Sebastian's throat this early in the game – " _a-and it is im-important f-for f-future re-research to investigate wh-whether or n-not these d-differences depend…_ "

Sebastian reaches down a hand for his own erection, slapping Kurt across the face with it as a reminder that he should be _multi-tasking_.

"Fine" - Kurt grumbles, lowering his body towards his insufferable boyfriend's cock - _"and to what extent they depend (_ suck _) on different types of attention. (_ suck _) Could it be, (_ suck _) for example, (_ suck _) that lucid dreaming relies (_ suck _) on a voluntary and reflective form (_ suck _) of attention (_ suck _) that is not likely (_ suck _) to be found (_ suck _) in any other species? (_ suck _)_ "

"Fuck," Sebastian drops his head back. "You know, I thought spacing it out like that was going to be irritating, but damn if that doesn't make it hotter."

"Oh really?" Kurt smiles, seeing his opportunity for a little payback.

" _The suggestion (_ suck _) that lucid dream experiences (_ suck, suck _) enhance our powers (_ suck, suck, lick, suck _) of imagination (_ shallow suck _) can explain why (_ suck _) we value them (_ lick _) and why (_ lick, lick _) they might be (_ suck, lick, suck _) cognitively important (_ suck _), even if they (_ lick, suck _) technically (_ suck _) could be considered (_ suck _) forms of psychosis. (_ suuuuuuuck _)_ "

With every suck, Sebastian's hips tremble. He digs his heels into the carpet to keep them steady, trying not to buck Kurt's book off his stomach. After each lick, Sebastian throws his head back and moans - a sustained sound of agonized pleasure that hits Kurt's balls and resonates throughout his body. Sebastian grabs Kurt's hips and lifts up, fucking his own mouth with Kurt's cock, trying to get Kurt to slip up, listening to his voice fail now more important than him reading a coherent sentence.

 _"A-a-another point to con…consider" –_ Kurt stumbles over the words, almost forgetting that he has an objective, too, and that's to make Sebastian pay for this little power play _– "is the difference (_ suck _) between dreams (_ lick, lick, lick _) and wakeful (_ suuuuck _) memories._ Mmf! _R-recalling (_ suck, suck, suuuuck _) dreams (_ lick _) seems to depend (_ lick, lick, suck _) on a much (_ suck _) weaker (_ lick _) and fragile (_ suck, suck, suck _) form of voluntary (_ suuuuck _) attention (_ lick _) than the (_ suck _) type of (_ suck _) attention (_ lick _) that (_ suck _) guides (_ suck _) and (_ lick _) succeeds (_ suck _) at retrieving (_ suuck _) wakeful (_ suuuck _) semantic (_ suuuuck _) and episodic (_ suuuuuck _) memories. (_ suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck _)_

Sebastian groans, a seemingly implausible feat with Kurt's cock stuck down his throat. But that final grunt of surrender, sending vibrations spiraling up Kurt's cock, through his legs and arms, pooling in his core, strip away the last threads of restraint holding him together. His body thrums with it, like the head of a drum, pulled taut, worn thin in the middle, one pound away from a break.

"God!" Kurt growls one final time through locked teeth.

Sebastian pulls away when he feels the flood of heat fill his mouth. He has no problem swallowing, not with Kurt, but as deep as he'd taken his boyfriend, Sebastian was afraid he might choke.

He doesn't mind the idea of dying during sex, provided he's one-hundred ninety-six years old and already infirm, but even though he doesn't talk to his parents, he'd like to spare them the horror of having to read the phrase _drowned on his boyfriend's sperm_ in his published obit (something he just knows Kurt would do to be funny).

Kurt swallows around Sebastian, needing that to help him work himself through his own orgasm. He pulls off Sebastian's cock to catch his breath and misses one last spurt, which shoots up Sebastian's abs but lands in the center of page seven, utterly defacing Kurt's textbook.

"The fuck? Sebastian!" Kurt scolds.

Sebastian, cum dribbling down his chin, sputters, then laughs, spraying Kurt's legs and his stomach.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kurt lifts a leg and rolls away from his convulsing boyfriend. "Where the fuck were you raised? In a barn?"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian chokes, reaching for his t-shirt to wipe up and spit in to. "I couldn't help it! Your face!"

"Yeah, well, I think maybe you could have," Kurt complains, reaching a hand for Sebastian's shirt. "Hand that here, will ya?"

Sebastian balls it up and tosses it, hitting Kurt's sour face. Kurt dabs at the puddle of cum on the page, grumbling when he realizes it's already soaked through.

"Ugh!" Kurt picks up the book and slides it across the floor. "Well, fuck!"

"Mmm, you wanna?" Sebastian asks, grabbing his boyfriend's waist and pulling him into his arms. "By my calculations, we're nowhere near the end of the chapter."

"I think I'll find a different way to study from now on," Kurt says stiffly, yet still welcoming the chance to melt into his boyfriend's embrace. "One that costs me less money in the long run."

"Aside from the damage to private property, how was that?" Sebastian asks, crossing his arms over his boyfriend's chest and hugging him tight. "You a little less stressed at least?"

"Well, you pretty much destroyed a $175 textbook," Kurt laughs. "I won't be able to sell that one back to the student store."

"Meh, I don't see why not," Sebastian says. "I figure that most of those second-hand books are covered in something biological. They just don't advertise it."

Kurt shakes his head, rolling back an inch to look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Even if I don't end up remembering any of that horse shit," Kurt says, gesturing toward his ruined book, "that was really fun." He kisses Sebastian on the chin. "Thank you."

Sebastian smiles. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Kurt barrels through the front door of their apartment around three thirty the next afternoon. Without even bothering to shut the door behind him, not to mention lock it, he drops his book bag, kicks of his boots, and searches for his boyfriend. He spots Sebastian, rising slowly from the sofa, still dressed in the suit and tie he wears to his Wednesday internship. Kurt heads straight for him, an urgent expression transforming into a wickedly satisfied grin.

"So, how did you do on your te-" Sebastian asks, or tries to. Kurt grabs him by the lapels, pulls him in, and kisses him.

"I got an A," Kurt laughs, hands roaming, stopping to palm Sebastian's ass through his slacks. "I was the only one who did. Professor Jones wanted to know how the hell I did it."

"What did you tell her?" Sebastian asks, reaching out with a leg to kick the swinging door shut.

"I told her I studied all night with a friend," Kurt replies. "Lots of long, _hard_ studying."

Sebastian chuckles. "So it worked, huh?"

"Yup," Kurt says, working up the buttons of Sebastian's dress shirt, "but now I'm so fucking horny, I can't see straight."

"Maybe," Sebastian says, taking a step back and loosening the knot to his necktie, "you don't need to see this time."

Kurt watches Sebastian undo the knot and slip the tie from his neck. He holds the strip of purple silk up to the level of Kurt's eyes, silently requesting permission to continue.

"Any other subjects you're having trouble in?" he asks

"As a matter of fact," Kurt says, pinching his lower lip coyly between his teeth and stepping in to the blindfold, "sociology's been kind of a bitch lately, too."

"I see." Sebastian ties the necktie firmly behind Kurt's head, checking to make sure it blocks out the light. He takes Kurt's hand in his and brings it to his mouth. He brushes kisses across Kurt's fingertips, stopping at his middle finger. Slipping it past his lips, Sebastian sucks all the way down to the last knuckle.

" _God_ ," Kurt moans, clamping his knees together and almost dropping to the floor. "The b-book's in my bag. B-big motherfucker," he explains as Sebastian moves on to his ring finger, "str-strange yellow daisy thing on the c-cover." Sebastian's lips travel to Kurt's wrist, kissing over his pulse. "We're on…uh…we're on chapter eight."

"Well then," Sebastian says, grabbing Kurt's book bag up off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder, "we'd better get started."


End file.
